Normal people
by mysticmoon24
Summary: Alice want's to be normal. Kinda hard to do that when you've got a mind reader brother, and a rockband. Plus your psychic! NOTHING will ever be normal. I got the idea reading 0TwistedAngel0 Different Is A Good Thing. AxJ EmxR ExB EsxC


**Well this is a twilight fanfic. I know you guy's hate mine but please, be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Paramore. Their song "That's what you get" I definitely don't own. I just love it!**

**All human!!!!! Yet they still have their abilities!!!**

**I got the idea from ****0TwistedAngel0****'s Different Is A Good Thing. All credit for the beginning idea goes to 0TwistedAngel0.**

**The idea is basically the same but it **_**will **_**be different.**

* * *

APOV

We three Cullen offspring were on our way to school. Emmett's the oldest, at 18. He was a senior at Forks High. Edward and I were 17. We were juniors at forks high school. Edward and I rode in Edward's Volvo and Emmett in his Jeep. When we got to school we parked next to a Blue motorcycle and a M3 red convertible. Emmett whistled

"Damn, that is one sick car!" he said, practically drooling over the convertible.

"I don't know, I like the motorcycle" I said

Edward just stared at me "Alice? Since when have you been into motorcycles?"

"I'm not sure; I just had a feeling that this bike is really special." I answered, in a whispered voice so no one could hear me.

"Oh." He said, understanding.

There's nothing really special about me. Emmett has the Brawn and Machinery know-how, Edward has Brains, looks, and the prettiest girl in school, and— he can read minds. That only leaves me. I'm short with a pixie cut. I used to have long hair but I don't want to live those memories again. Somehow, and I really don't want to go into details, but I'm psychic. I can see the future. Somehow, people found out about it and I immediately jumped from being cool, to a big fat Zero. The main ones who tease me are Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren…whatever. They hate me, and I don't know why. I guess the only thing you could count me with is my voice. I'm a pretty good singer.

"Well," said Edward, "I've always been a favorite of trucks."

He's only saying that because Bella, _Isabella _actually, has an old, red truck that her dad bought her. It kinda helps his favor that she's his girlfriend. She's my best friend besides Edward and Emmett. She used to be with Tanya and her crew until they started teasing me. I was lucky to have a friend like her.

"I wonder why," said a voice from behind us.

I turned around "Bella!" I said

Bella Swan was, is, and always will be, my best friend. She is so nice and so pretty. She has wavy brown hair and Eyes that makes my brother stop dead in his tracks. But, she was really clumsy. I guess that's what we all love about her. She's so funny. When Edward walked to her, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Awwwww," said Emmett, "How cute"

I laughed, "Emmett's just bitter you two. He hasn't had a date in 2 weeks."

"Well, whoever owns that convertible; if they got a sister then here I come!"

"I feel bad for her." said Bella.'''''''''''''

We all laughed as we headed into school

* * *

I was sitting in Biology, listening to Mr. Banner dictate on and on about Whitefish Blastula, when there was a knock on the door of our classroom. A boy in my class, Eric went to go open the door. And there was a boy with wavy blond hair. He was like a god, actually more like a male Aphrodite. He was just HOT!!! He walked over to Mr. Banner and handed him a slip of paper. Mr. Banner read it over and said,

"Mr. Hale, so good to see you. Jasper, you can sit by Ms. Alice Cullen." Well, no duh. My seat was the only one left open. Jessica sneered.

"If you try some of your psychic crap on him, I'll know." She said very harshly.

I knew that whatever I said only made her more pissed at me so I clenched my teeth and drew a cat on the cover of my notebook. I looked up and that boy, Jasper was staring at me! I hadn't even noticed he sat down!

"Hello. I'm Jasper" he said with a smile. I felt like my head was disconnected. His voice was like silk! He seemed so sweet

"I'm Alice."

"You can draw wonderfully" he said.

"Thank you." I glanced over at Jessica. She was sneering and seething anger and rage.

Then I heard it. The bell marking lunch. I got up and walked out the door. Jasper was next to me! Outside the door was Bella. She gave me a suspicious glance.

"Bella, this is Jasper Hale." I said

"It's nice meeting you Jasper" she said with a smirk. Her voice thick with implications.

"Enchanted Bella." he said kissing her hand "Well I must be going" "I have to find my sister. I guess I'll see you later? Good day Alice......Bella." he said with a stunning smile.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Bella screamed in my ear.

"OMG Alice!!! You got a guy!!"

"Relax. Breathe. I don't have anybody." I said with a smile "At least, not yet." She squealed again.

We hurried over to the cafeteria. While we were walking, everything got dark, everything was black. Then it got clearer.

_-----------------------------------------------_

_I was in the cafeteria on the floor clutching my ankle. It hurt. I was embarrassed. Edward and Emmett were trying to help me stand but it hurt too much. Suddenly I was being picked up, no carried to the nearest lunch table. I opened my eyes to see who it was, I nearly fainted again! Jasper was carrying me! He sat me down, putting one leg up on the seat, the other on the ground. Then Edward and Emmett and Bella took their places right at the table. With Jasper was a girl who was so beautiful I couldn't help but cry. _

* * *

Everything was getting clearer as I was pushed back towards normality. I could hear Bella calling me.

"Alice!!!"

"Bella…"

"Do you need me to go find Emmett and Edward?"

"No. Let's just go meet them at the cafeteria. People were walking past us, angry looks on their faces. I decided to tell Bella what happened. She was giddy, Excited even, at the thought of Jasper carrying me.

Of course Edward and Emmett were there, waiting. Bella would most likely tell Edward through her thoughts, how inconvenient his talent could be. As we were getting online to buy food, Edward came up to me.

"Alice, are you ok?"

"Fine." I said

As I was walking to our usual table Tanya stuck her foot out. I should've known it would be her. I side stepped her foot. What I didn't expect was for Lauren to stick out both her feet. There was no way I could've dodged 'em. I fell. My tray landed about 20 feet from me. My face got about 15 different shades of red. Even more noticeable than my sudden flush was the pain in my left ankle. Everyone started laughing!!! Lauren's face was perfectly composed. Legs were back under the table too.

"Alice?" asked Edward helping me up, "Are you ok?"

"No...OW!!" I said

"What hurts?" asked Emmett

"What do you think!? My leg!" I yelled.

"I got her." said a voice.

Please don't be who I think it is? I silently prayed. When I opened my eyes to see who it was, I nearly fainted again! Jasper was carrying me! He sat me down, putting one leg up on the seat, the other on the ground. Then Edward and Emmett and Bella took their places right at the table. With Jasper was a girl who was so beautiful I couldn't help but cry.

"Alice, why are you crying?" asked Jasper "Is it because you tripped?"

"No" I mumbled.

"How do you feel?" asked Bella

"Better, my leg still hurts." I lied. Jasper has a girlfriend!!!!

"Well, thanks…uh…who are you?" asked Edward

"Sorry, my name is Jasper Hale. This is my sister Rosalie Hale."

Sister!! Yes!!! For a second my heart almost stopped. Rosalie was easily the most beautiful person in the world. I don't think I could stand it if that were his girlfriend. Not that I liked him or anything. Aw crap!! There I go! Forgetting that Edward can read minds is a very big mistake!!! I looked at him for a moment. He had a smug smile on his face.

"Wh—Where's Emmett?" I asked

"He went to go get you some more food." said Bella "Here he is."

"Here you go Alice." He said and sat down next to Bella, across from Rosalie.

"Hey! I know you…" said Rosalie

"I'm in your Calculus class" said Emmett

"No!" she said with a laugh "I'm talking about The Car and Driver convention last summer."

"What? Why were you there?"

"I had to get some new parts for my M3 convertible."

"Is that your red one? Next to the Blue Chevy LX3 Motorcycle?" **(A/N: I really know nothing about cars, motorcycles or trucks ok? Cut me some slack. But I love motorcycle's and convertibles.)**

"Yup!" she said

They continued talking, I noticed (1) Emmett didn't even talk about her looks, (2) Bella and Edward were flirting shamelessly, (3) Jasper was staring at me, and (4) Lauren and Jessica and Tanya was coming over here. Aw crap! Sometimes I forget that Edward can read minds. As soon as I thought it, Edward and Bella's head snapped up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Freak Show." Said Jessica

"What are you talking about?" asked Jasper

"You mean you haven't told him yet? Well, Jazz, Allow me to explain." said Lauren doing a bad imitation of Shakira swinging her hips. She was clearly taken with Jasper. I got an annoyed feeling. As soon as I felt angry…Jasper got angry too. He got tense. She was opening her mouth to explain when I heard it. The Final Bell. I raced out the room despite my sore ankle and ran outside where the cars were waiting. I needed to think with out Edwaard or anyoen knowing about it. It was too late. They were already half way here. I couldn't believe it.

"How's the ankle?" asked Edward

"Fine" I said.

"So Jasper, Rosalie?" asked Bella "I'm headed over to the Cullen's place. Wanna come with?"

"Sure," said Rosalie staring at Emmett

"I'm game," said Jasper staring at me

Oh my god!!! Jasper was coming to my house!!! This is bad. We decided who would travel with whom. Bella and Edward went to go take Bella's truck home. So I rode with Emmett. I know Jasper wanted me to ride with him, and as much as I wanted to, I rode with Emmett.

When we got to the house Edward was already waiting with bella. Edward has a need for speed. I don't understand it. I guess we all do. I know that bella got scared everytimeshe went into his Volvo. We got out and All I could hear from Jasper was Oh My God. Our house is a mansion you could say. Sourgeons do very well in the money department. Mom was a real estae agent and didn't get home until 5:30. Inside it was even more magnificent. We had a piano that Bella loved although she really sucked. A Grand Staircase, and enormous guest rooms.

"So…" said Rosalie "What do we do first?"

I pulled Emmett, Edward ,and Bella into the corner "I was thinking that we could show them our _secret_."

"Yeaah" said Emmett just a little too loud, again "Hey follow us."

We led them downstairs. There was a Large living room, a fireplace and in the bak their was a door with a padlock. Only Emmett, Bella, Edward and I had the key. I unlocked the door and turned on the light. In the center of the room was a large drum set, 2 guitars 1 keyboard, and one mike.

"Wow!" said Rosalie "What's your band called?"

" La-lend" said Edward "Alice and Bella named it.

"Do you play? Well—that is." asked Jasper

"Do we play?" I said giving him a look that was easily read as _What do you think smart-ness?_

Emmett whispered to me " Let's play, That's what you get!" **(A/N: Don't own. It belongs to Paramore)**

"Yeah!!!" said Bella

I grabbed the mike. Rosalie and Jasper sat on the couch that was in front of our instruments. Bella gor on one guitar, Edward on the other, Emmett on the drums.

"Alice is gonna sing?" asked Jasper looking at me, "You can do that?"

"You'd be surprised at what I can do." I said, the words were out of my mouth before I even realized what I just said. Jasper smirked. Crap!

"LET'S GO!!" yelled Emmett

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score  
And Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide, you have made it harder just to go on  
And why?  
All, the possoblilties  
Where I was wrong_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your hear win, Whoa!  
I drowned out all my sense, with, the sound of it's beating,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win whoa.**_

_(Bella guitar solo)  
_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel, when your not here,  
Cuz I burned, every bridge I ever built, when you were here  
I still try, holdin' on to silly thigs, I never learned  
Oh why? All the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your hear win, Whoa!  
I drowned out all my sense, with, the sound of it's beating,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win whoa.**_

_(Alice and Emmett on drums only)_

_Pain, make your way to me, to me,  
and I'll always be just so inviting, (so inviting)  
If I, ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me_

_Let's start ! START HEY!!!!_

_(normal)  
__Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much!?_

_(music stops everybody sings)  
THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU LET YOUR HEART WIN!!_

_(Alice)  
WHOA!!!_

__

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your hear win, Whoa!  
Now I can't trust myself, with, anything but this**,__  
**And that's what you get when you let your heart win whoa.**_

_That's what you get when you let your hear win, whoa!!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!!  
Now I can't trust myself, with, anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your hear win whoa_

_"So, how was it?" asked Alice._

* * *

How do you like it. Please be reminded that this is my first songfic. Criticism is welcomed. As long as it's constructive. Thank you! Review!!!!


End file.
